


Inexorable

by sniperct



Series: Alternate Encounters - Elsamaren [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Awkward Flirting, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Board Games, Card Games, Christmas Lights, Dinner, F/F, First Time, Flirting, Holidays, Mistletoe, Motorcycles, flat tire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: An incoming blizzard and a flat tire spell a bad day for Elsa, until a gorgeous woman on a Harley Softail gives her a lift home.With the roads too dangerous, Honeymaren is invited to stay for dinner and Elsa is inexorably drawn to her all night, knowing full well that if she lets anything happen, Anna will never let her live it down.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Alternate Encounters - Elsamaren [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836310
Comments: 45
Kudos: 456





	Inexorable

Elsa cursed under her breath as she struggled with her tire. It would be just her luck that she’d get a flat while it was snowing. It had been a miracle that she’d managed to pull into an empty parking lot, and it would be a miracle if she could get the tire changed before the storm got worse and it got dark. 

The tire iron was too cold for her fingers even through the gloves she was wearing, and the jack kept creaking ominously as she tried to twist the lugnuts off and wished she wasn’t wearing a skirt. The car rocked dangerously as she pushed too hard on the iron and the jack skidded a little on the icy ground. Elsa barely got out of the way before the car dropped onto the snow.

Her sister was better at this kind of thing but her sister was at home right now, probably enjoying a cup of hot cocoa in front of the fire place while Elsa was going to freeze to death in a storm. Elsa plopped onto her back and started at the dark clouds above, contemplating her luck in forgetting to charge her phone.

She heard the sound of an approaching motor, and then the crunching of boots in the snow. A woman with brown hair and skin appeared in her vision like some kind of angel. She was really rather pretty and even though Elsa was in a predicament it was very difficult for her to not stare.

“You okay, or just making snow angels?”

The only angel here was the stranger. Elsa smiled wearily. “Flat tire. The jack slid too far to reach.”

The woman smiled at her, then knelt next to the car to get a look. She reached under, trying to grab the jack. She wore a black leather jacket and a pair of tight jeans tucked into brown and white boots. Her hair was in a long braid down her back.

After a minute or two, she seemed to give up. The snow was coming down harder and Elsa couldn’t blame her. She climbed to her feet and brushed snow off of herself. “Thank you for trying. I think I’m going to have to walk to the rest of the way home.”

“What? In this weather? No way. I’ll give you a lift.” The woman pointed at motorcycle a few feet away. 

It was a very nice motorcycle. Her cousin drove a cute little Honda, but this was definitely not a cute little Honda. Elsa tilted her head, admiring the deep shade of blue and classic lines. “Harley softail?”

The woman looked surprised, like she hadn’t expected Elsa to know anything. She gave her a cheeky smile, “My sister’s boyfriend runs a shop, but I’ve always kind of liked bikes.”

“So what do you do?”

As if they weren’t standing in the snow with a blizzard rolling in. “I’m really into art and mathematics but maybe we can continue this conversation at my place?” Elsa suggested, rubbing her arms. 

“Yeah that’s probably a good idea.” The woman picked up a helmet and held it out. “I’m Honeymaren, by the way.”

Elsa raised her eyebrows as she took the helmet. She could just _imagine_ the kind of teasing Honeymaren might have gotten growing up. “I’m Elsa. And thank you.”

The helmet was a little tight, but it was better than not wearing one. Elsa wrenched open the car door that had nearly frozen shut, and pulled out her purse and a shopping bag.

“Elsa,” Honeymaren said, and Elsa _really_ liked the way she said it. 

She followed Honeymaren, then climbed on behind her. Maybe getting on a bike with a stranger wasn’t the brightest of ideas, no matter how attractive she was in leather, but it was better than freezing to death. 

“Hold on tight, the roads are pretty slippery.”

Elsa wrapped her arms around Honeymaren’s waist and pressed close. “Just tell me if that’s too tight.”

“It’s fine,” came Honeymaren’s faint response.

Throat bobbing, Elsa leaned in closer, mostly for warmth and security. Honeymaren revved the engine and carefully pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street. “Two blocks, then a right at Corona.”

They skidded, fishtailing enough for Elsa to cling harder before Honeymaren got control again. They drove a lot slower after that, the tires crunching on the snow and visibility almost nothing. Elsa didn’t loosen her grip; even if they didn’t slip around anymore. Every time Honeymaren breaked she half expected them to spin out of control. Every time the wind shook the bike Elsa dug her hands into her stomach.

“Left coming up,” she said, pointing out the street. “Three houses down and looking like the Christmas section at Target.”

Honeymaren laughed and Elsa’s stomach twisted in a way that had nothing to do with treacherous roads. “I think I see it.”

It was like a beacon through the snow, multicolored lights around the eaves and bright blue ones in the trees. A gigantic inflatable Frosty on the lawn greeted them as they pulled up. Honeymaren flipped up her visor. “You weren’t kidding.”

“The trees were my idea, the multi-colored nightmare is all my sister.”

“It’s pretty,” Honeymaren said, twisting around to smile at her.

Elsa’s stomach did that nervous flipping thing again and before she could think better of it, she said, “You should stay for dinner. As thanks for helping me out and also because the snow is getting worse. It’s too dangerous.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose.” Honeymaren’s words were nearly lost when a gust nearly bowled them over and made the lights on the house flicker. She swung off the bike and held out her hands, as if offering to help Elsa off. “On second thought you might be right.”

Relieved, Elsa took Honeymaren’s hands and allowed her to lift her off of the bike. She stared at her for a few seconds too long, then fished around in her pocket until she found her keys and hit the garage door controls. “Let’s uh. Let’s get your bike into the garage.”

“Thanks.” Honeymaren made a motion like she was going to tuck hair behind her ear then remembered she was still wearing a helmet.

She rolled the bike inside and Elsa closed the garage door behind them. Anna’s car was still here, which was a relief as it meant that she hadn’t decided to try to find out what was taking Elsa so long. Elsa took off her borrowed helmet and feathered her fingers through her hair, trying not to be too obvious in staring at Honeymaren as she shook out her helmet hair. Which was really unfair.

 _Really_ unfair.

“Uhm. Just leave your shoes here,” Elsa said, tugging her boots off and then hanging her jacket on a hook by the door. She waited for Honeymaren to do the same, then led her inside. It was hard not to stare, though she wondered if Honeymaren was in the same situation. Her stomach did flip flops as she second guessed herself. And then third guessed herself.

The garage led to the kitchen and there was a pot boiling on the stove and something delicious in the oven. “Anna?”

Her sister bounced out of the living room, dressed comfortably in fuzzy pajama pants decorated with snowmen, and her favorite red sweater, with their mother’s shawl over her shoulders. “I was starting to wonder if I needed to send a search--” She blinked at Elsa’s guest. “Hello?”

“Honey, this is my sister Anna,” Elsa said, then immediately sucked on her lips. “Honeymaren. Her name is Honeymaren.”

Honeymaren snorted, and held out her hand. “You can call me Maren.”

Anna took her hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you.”

Trying to ignore the gears obviously turning in Anna’s head, Elsa explained, “I got a flat, the jack gave me trouble, she saw me and tried to help. But…” She gestured towards the window, “Safer to come home rather than be snowed in in the car. So uhm. She’s going to stay for dinner at least.”

 _Can she stay forever?_ Anna mouthed while Maren was still looking at Elsa. “Uh, based on the weather report she’s going to be staying a lot longer than dinner.”

“I really don’t want to impose.”

“Oh no no no, it’s totally okay.” Anna took Honeymaren’s arm and guided her out to the living room. “Why don’t you have a seat and I’ll make us all some hot chocolate.”

She returned, practically running back, before casually walking to the fridge and pulling out some milk. “So.”

Elsa narrowed her eyes, then walked to the cupboard and pulled out the hot chocolate mix and some marshmallows. “So Kristoff won’t be making it tonight?”

“Yeah, I told him to stay home today. I thought it was just going to be the two of us, but then you come home with a cute girl.”

Nearly dropping the box, Elsa protested, “It’s not like that!”

Anna pointed a spoon at her. “I know, but if you think for one second I’m not going to milk this for all it’s worth you’ve got another thing coming.”

“I’m just going to go check on Maren.” Elsa chucked the box at Anna and then retreated to the living room.

She found Maren sitting on the couch with their cat sitting in her lap. “I see you’ve met Olaf.”

“He’s very affectionate,” Maren replied. “He’s already tried to headbutt me in the face twice.”

“That means he likes you.” Elsa rubbed her arm. For reasons not entirely clear to herself, Elsa chose to leave the comfy recliner for Anna and sat down next to Maren. Her proximity made her feel warm, but Elsa chose to focus on the cat, stroking his head and scritching at his fur. If her hand might brush Maren’s in the process that was hardly her fault.

Olaf was a white ragdoll who had some persian in his ancestry considering how long his fur could get. He was ragdolling in Maren’s lap at the moment, basking in the attention.

In the warm light from the lamp, Maren’s skin glowed almost golden, her brown eyes reflecting some of the lights from the Christmas tree near the window. Elsa studied her face, following the curve of her nose and jaw with her eyes and god she was gay. She realized, too late, that Honeymaren had turned her attention to her and she lost track of how long they might have stared at each other before she tried to speak. “I think I was supposed to tell you what I did for a living.”

“Something math or art?”

“A little of both. Art is something I do on the side. I have a degree in structural engineering.”

Maren looked impressed. “Like an architect?”

“Kind of.” Maren’s finger stroked against the side of Elsa’s hand and she almost stumbled in her reply. “I uh…” Forgot how to English apparently. Elsa exhaled. “I make sure the building doesn’t fall over. So I help with the design portion, making sure it can handle stress and load, and with the construction portion, making sure it stays up to spec. I’d like to fully design a building some day, though. Put more art into it.”

Maren jerked her eyes up from the general vicinity of Elsa’s mouth so quickly that Elsa wondered if she’d even seen what she’d seen. Had she? “Well, that’s more glamorous than what I do.”

“And what’s that?” 

“I’m a vet. I do more than just cats and dogs though.” Maren lifted Olaf up and buried her face into his belly. He hung limply in her arms; he’d always been weird like that, but maybe that was why he was called a ragdoll.

Either way, Elsa found herself charmed. “You do something wonderful, though.”

“Hot cocoa incoming!” Anna announced, walking into the living room and setting down steaming mugs for each of them. She gave Elsa an amused look as she sat down in the recliner, which Elsa chose to ignore. “Dinner’ll be ready in half an hour. I made shepard’s pie. Dad’s recipe this time, didn’t try anything new.”

“You don’t mess with shepard’s pie,” Elsa said, side-eying Anna. The last time she’d experimented with their dinner had been a complete disaster.

“One time I add peas and cheese.”

Elsa faux glared at her. “You _don’t_ mess with shepard’s pie.”

“What’s wrong with peas?” Maren asked.

“Nothing, just as long as they’re not in shepard’s pie.”

“Elsa is a picky eater,” Anna explained.

“Not that picky!”

Maren grinned at them both. “You remind me of me and my brother Ryder. Oh shit, I should text him and let him know where I am.” She pulled out her phone and dashed off a quick text message that appeared to be more emoji than letters. 

“Maren’s a vet,” Elsa said, to change the subject.

“Really?!” Anna focused her full attention on Maren. “That’s so cool! Animals and I always get along, it’s like I’ve got this mind meld with them or something.”

“We can always use help.”

“Anna works in public relations, so I just think animals are a nice break from _people_.”

Anna snerked, “That’s funny coming from Miss Antisocial.” At Elsa’s annoyed look, she quickly added, “Introvert. It just takes a little to get inside Elsa’s shell. Besides me and Kristoff she’s got like two friends total.”

“More than that,” Elsa muttered, face darkening. 

“Okay so I guess our cousin and both her girlfriend and boyfriend count,” Anna relented. “Even if Cass is your _ex-girlfriend_.”

“We’re still friends, and she’s happy with Rapunzel and their … arrangement.” Elsa smiled fondly, trying to ignore the way Anna stressed the last word. “That’s what matters, and they do make a cute polycule.”

“Can’t say I ever thought about that,” Maren admitted. “I’m not really one to share but if it works for them that’s cool.”

“Kristoff and I talked about it once,” Anna said, nursing her hot cocoa. “Like, after it happened. We agreed to be open to it if we ever met the right person.”

That was a surprise to Elsa, even if it wasn’t _surprising_. If anyone had a big enough heart to let multiple people in, it was Anna. As for herself, she had a hard enough time letting one person in, let alone more. “As long as you don’t--”

“Elsa!”

Elsa grinned at her. “What?”

“Don’t you dare say it.”

“Say what? That you have a habit of hooking up with men you’ve just met?”

“It was _one time_.”

“And he was an asshole!”

Anna huffed, “That’s entirely besides the point. He’s in jail where he belongs.”

Maren looked between them. “Do I want to know?” 

“Nope.” Anna set her mug down, and got to her feet. “Gotta check on dinner, you two behave.”

Elsa imagined force choking her sister. She turned towards Honeymaren. “It’s a touchy subject. And sorry. Anna can be energetic and we sometimes feed off of each other.”

Honeymaren assuaged her fears with an easy smile. “It’s fine. I’m sure Ryder and me are a worse feedback loop. We’re twins.”

Elsa counted her lucky stars that Maren’s twin was her brother and not a sister. It would be impossible to function knowing there were two of them. “I’m positive you’re the better looking one.”

And then Elsa stared down at her cocoa and chewed on her lip.

Maren flushed, and reached for her cocoa. “Your sister is pretty, but not as pretty as you.”

Elsa burned her tongue on her hot cocoa, coughed, set it down before she spilled it everywhere, and then fanned her mouth. “Ow ow ow!”

“Are you all right?”

“Yes.” Elsa grimaced, “Still really hot.” Like you. Had she said that out loud? Oh thank god, she hadn’t said that out loud. 

“Should have remembered to blow on it.”

“Yes well… “ Elsa stuck her still burned tongue out, and picked up her cocoa again. This time she blew on it, slowly and with maybe more _feeling_ than was strictly necessary.

Honeymaren coughed, fanning her tongue, and Elsa smiled to herself just as Anna returned, balancing one plate in each hand and a third with her elbow. Anna deposited the plates on the coffee table, then started back for the kitchen.

“No dining table today?” Elsa asked.

“Cozier in here. Water?”

“Yes please.”

“Maren? Water? And would you like a cider or beer?”

“A cider sounds good, actually,” Elsa said.

Maren nodded, “Water and cider is fine too.”

Anna nodded and ducked back into the kitchen. Elsa cast a sideways glance at Maren and lifted her plate. Quirking her eyebrows, she said, “Remember to blow.”

Maren tugged at her collar. “Probably a good idea to wait until we have water.”

Elsa tasted a little bit of the potato and agreed that it was best to wait for the water, no matter how much her stomach might be rumbling right now. So she put the plate back down. “Do you like playing games, Maren? I mean, like board games.”

“I do, but I can’t say that I’ve been able to in a long time.”

“Okay.” She grinned at Maren. “The plan for tonight had been for dinner, games, and maybe some movies.” And for once she wouldn’t have to worry about her sister disappearing with Kristoff half-way through the movie.

And she could hear Anna’s voice in her head, crying out ‘that was just one time!’ Elsa giggled to herself.

“What is it?”

“Er, nothing, just thinking about something Anna did once.” She looked over towards the kitchen, and then got up. “Excuse me a moment.”

It did not take that long to get three glasses of water and bottles of cider and Elsa thought she saw a blur of red near the doorway as she approached. She found Anna filling a glass, looking innocent in that way that was distinctly _not_. “Sometimes I think mom and dad had you just to vex me. What game are you playing, Anna?” 

“You love me and you know it.”

“Of course,” Elsa replied, and damn it but she was grinning. “But the vexing Anna, the vexing.”

“You brought a girl home, how am I _not_ supposed to enjoy this?” Anna handed Elsa two glasses of water and then patted her cheek. “I’ll be out in a sec, just gotta get my own glass and the ciders.”

Squinting up one eye and giving Anna The Look, Elsa turned around and marched back into the living room. Maren was just taking a bite, and vocally enjoying the taste of the meal so much that Elsa nearly dropped both glasses.

Somehow, by virtue of luck, Elsa managed to survive dinner. Anna being Anna did actually help her relax and Maren seemed to be very comfortable most of the time Elsa looked at her, which was a frequent occurrence. 

They played several board games at the kitchen table, before Anna got the bright idea to bring out an old favorite. “Okay, so this is called Dragonmaster. It’s like, really old. Like I think M*A*S*H was still airing when it came out.”

“Monopoly is from like the 30s,” Maren pointed out.

“Yeah but this a lot less frustrating and a lot more evil,” Elsa said, thanking the heavens above they weren’t playing charades. “We each get dealt cards, and one person acts as the Dragonmaster, choosing what each hand’s victory conditions will be. The goal is to get as many gems as possible during your turn as the Dragonmaster.”

“The first time we played, Kristoff kicked our butts,” Anna said, wistfully. “I knew he was the one. Okay, so I’ll be Dragonmaster first because never trust Elsa.”

“Hey!”

“I’m teasing. But I’m still going first so we can teach Honeymaren, you know, without distractions.” Anna flashed Elsa a bright smile. “Okay so you see on this card here? It’s each hand type and what the victory conditions are. Like on this one, this is basically like Hearts. You want to stick another player with all of that suit. This one is avoid all the Wizards. This one is avoid taking the first or last round. This one is avoid the Prince of Warriors. And this one is all the rules at once.” 

Elsa took over explaining, “And then after all the cards are gone, we tally points and you give Anna the gems for the points you took. Once we play all five hands, the next person is the Dragonmaster, and so on. At the end of the game, most gems wins.”

“Got it,” Maren said.

“We’ll start easy and do the one with the Prince,” Anna said, putting the appropriate rule card on the table. “High card always takes the hand and what’s higher or lower is on the card there too.”

Elsa studied her cards as they were dealt. She wasn’t given the Prince, but she had all the higher warriors. But she could get rid of them if she got rid of her only one of another suit. “Oh, if a suit comes up and you don’t have it, you can put any card down. Great way to stick one of us with the Prince. If you stick the Dragonmaster with anything she won’t get any points but we won’t lose any points either.”

Maren peeked at Elsa over the cards, giving her a half-hooded look that made her insides melt. And then her bare foot brushed Elsa’s.

That combo made her completely mess up the next several rounds and before she knew it, Maren had put down the Prince and the only warrior she had was the Queen. Elsa pursed her lips, set her card down, then lifted her chin as she picked up one of the gems and gave it to Anna.

After that, she tried to pay more attention, but Maren had incredible beginner’s luck. By the time Anna handed the deck to Maren to be the next Dragonmaster, Elsa’s gem pile looked pitiful. And by the time it was her turn to be the Dragonmaster, Elsa was reduced to a single solitary ruby, worth about five thousand points. Maren or Anna would have to lose all the rounds, without feeding any cards to Elsa, for her to have a chance of coming in second.

She stared at Maren and wondered if she just got hustled at her favorite game, then did a quick count of the gems in front of Maren and Anna. They were roughly tied; as Dragonmaster, Elsa could put some weight on them and help swing the victory to one or the other. Anna’s smile was smug, as if she thought there was only one answer; sister or the hustler?

Elsa usually _did_ err on the side of supporting her sister. She smiled back at Anna and put down one of the rules. “We’re going to start with everything.”

Anna grumbled about really bad dealing, Elsa’s choice of starter throwing her off. Elsa stuck her tongue out at her then immediately sucked it in when Maren’s toes stroked the side of her foot again. Trying to keep a straight face, Elsa nudged Maren’s foot back. A footsie war quickly ensued which cost Maren the next two rounds, but she didn’t seem to mind.

“You know what?” Anna looked at her pile of plastic gems. “I think I’m going to concede.”

“Come on.” Elsa pointed at Maren’s pile. “You still have a chance to bleed off some more gems. Just two more rounds. You’re practically equal.”

“You’re helping her win, I know when I’m beat.”

“I’m not helping anyone win. As Dragonmaster it’s my duty to be impartial.” Okay, where was Maren’s foot going and why was Elsa totally okay with that?

“Bullshit.” Laughing, Anna pushed her gems and cards to the center of the table. “Think I’ll do a bit of reading…”

“We’ve got other games we could play,” Elsa suggested. “And I promised Maren some movies.”

“You can still do movies, and I’ll do some reading!” Anna winked at her, ignoring Elsa’s attempts signal a red alert about this idea. Anna was going to leave her _alone_ with Maren? That was _dangerous_.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, see?” Anna gestured at Maren. “It’s not like you need a chaperone.”

Yes, yes, Elsa needed a chaperone, and she glared at Anna’s back as her sister vacated the kitchen.

Maren’s foot had reached her knee, and Elsa slipped her hand under the table to gently nudge it back down. Only instead of nudging, her fingers caressed Maren’s skin. Maren bit hard on her lip, trying not to giggle.

Elsa narrowed her eyes, smirked, and trailed a knuckle up the arch of Maren’s foot. Maren’s shoulders started to shake and her eyes watered. She pulled her foot out of Elsa’s grip, covering her mouth with one hand in a valiant but unsuccessful attempt to stop her laughter.

“That’s what you get for distracting me all night.”

Maren leaned back in the chair, chuckling softly and wiping at her eyes. “You didn’t seem to mind.”

“I didn’t,” Elsa admitted, which was an answer that surprised even herself. It had taken Cass _weeks_ to get Elsa to be comfortable around her and that had been with the head start of being Rapunzel’s best friend. 

Looking relieved, Maren got up from the table and offered her hand. “So what movie do you have planned for me?”

Elsa looked at her hand, then her face, then accepted it. Maren was very warm. Or maybe the room was suddenly very warm. “Haven’t … thought about it yet.”

She was pulled to her feet, and recovered enough of her sense to start to lead Maren back to the living room. Her head hit on something hanging from the frame and she looked up. Elsa’s eyes widened as she hissed, “ _Anna!_ ”

Anna had hung up some mistletoe, and they were standing right underneath it.

Maren rested her hand on Elsa’s hip. “You know we don’t have to, right?”

“What if we want to?” The words came out, completely out of Elsa’s control.

“Do you?” Maren asked.

“Yes, do you?”

Honeymaren pushed her against the door frame, one hand on the side of her neck and the other at her waist. Electricity shot through Elsa when their lips met and she returned the kiss eagerly, as though she’d been waiting for this all night. A heavy warmth spread through her as they stumbled out of the doorframe. Maren’s hand pressed against her backside and Elsa shuddered. Unwilling to stop kissing her, Elsa fumbled with one hand until she found the wall of the hallway. Anna’s room was at the end on the right and Elsa’s was … here.

They nearly fell through it when Elsa got the door open. Maren caught her before she could fall too far, and she gazed up at her, panting. Carefully, Maren pulled her back up, and Elsa pressed herself against Maren. She closed the door behind them, enjoying the way Maren reacted when she locked it. The next several seconds were a vague blur of teeth and lips on her neck and throat. Maren’s fingers frantically unbuttoning her blouse and pushing it off of her, and Elsa’s hands sliding under the back of Maren’s shirt. And then Elsa was on her back on her bed, staring up as Maren got tangled in her own shirt.

Laughing, she sat up to help her out of it, then kissed her toned stomach. She flicked her tongue across Maren’s skin, gripping her butt in her hands to hold her in place as she did so. She’d never done this before, but it felt appropriate. For that matter she’d never gotten this far at all before, and hoped that wouldn’t be obvious.

Maren stared down at her like she was somehow the most beautiful thing in the world. Which was wrong, since that distinction belonged to Maren.

Elsa held her breath, hooking her fingers into Maren’s belt loops and then tugging down, slowly exposing her panties, and then her legs. She looked up at her again, face heated, “You’re beautiful.”

Stepping just out of Elsa’s reach, Maren pushed her pants down the rest of the way, and then kicked them off in a not totally graceless manner that had Elsa giggling. But she itched to touch her again, to taste her again and started to push at her skirt, only for Maren to catch her hands. Maren got onto her knees in front of Elsa and then started to tug her skirt off. “Let me.”

The skirt came off much easier than Maren’s shirt had, only Maren froze partway through, staring up at Elsa with her mouth hanging open.

“What is it?” Elsa asked, as if she didn’t already know the answer.

“You’re uhm. Not wearing any…” Maren waved her hand in a loop. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“I like the small rebellions,” Elsa replied, leaning over and cupping Maren’s face, guiding her back up and then on top of her. Maren feverishly kissed her as soon as their lips were in range, just as feverishly trying to shed the few remaining bits of clothing that prevented them from being completely exposed to each other.

Every second that came after was exquisite, from the feel of Honeymaren’s skin on hers, to the moans that rang in her ear as their hands and mouths explored each other. Every inch of Elsa trembled from Maren’s touch and the building heat and tension that coiled inside her like a spring.

Maren’s teeth marked her, leaving bites and bruises all over like she was so hungry for her, like she was claiming her and the thought coiled that spring tighter and tighter. And it was okay to be claimed; Elsa left her own marks and hickeys wherever she could. But mostly she savored the kissing, the way it bruised her lips and the way Maren tasted on her tongue and the way their bodies writhed together like they’d become one being.

And after the coil snapped, Maren’s name muffled on her mouth, Elsa felt like she was weightless floating over the bed while Maren caressed and stroked at her. It stoked a fire already burning hot and then Elsa was falling a second time, and a third.

Elsa came to her senses after an indeterminate time, Maren still on top of her and breathing heavily. They were both trembling. With great care, Elsa rubbed Maren’s back and stroked her fingers through her hair. 

“You okay?”

“Holy shit,” Maren breathed. 

“Going to assume it was good then.”

Maren laughed, the sound trailing off. “Wait, you’re serious?”

“I don’t really have a point of reference, besides, you know, myself.” Elsa turned her head, trying to hide her embarrassment, but Maren cupped her cheek to stop her.

“If it makes you feel better, neither do I.” Maren grinned, her embarrassment mirroring Elsa’s. 

Elsa looped her arms around Maren’s shoulders, holding her close as she shivered from the chill. “We should get under the covers.”

“But I really don’t want to move.”

“If we get under the covers, we’ll be warm and comfy,” Elsa pointed out. “And then you can lay on me all you want.”

Maren scrambled so quickly to get them both arranged under the covers that Elsa began laughing so hard that her sides hurt.

“Quiet,” Maren complained, giggling with her. “It’s not that funny.”

“Make me,” Elsa challenged, rolling on top of her.

Maren’s hands danced along Elsa’s hips, and then she silenced her with a kiss.

The blizzard blew through the night, which Elsa scarcely noticed as she had much better things to do. Things which did include sleep. Eventually.

It was nature’s call that woke her before the sun had even risen. Maren was a warm comfort next to her, arm thrown over her stomach and legs tangled together in a way that made Elsa profoundly grateful she was a lesbian.

Reluctantly, she extricated herself from her new lover and gently got out of bed. Snow still swirled outside her bedroom window as she pulled on a robe and slipped down the hallway to use the bathroom.

After washing her hands, Elsa went into the living room to take a look out the window and see how the storm was going.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the recliner suddenly swiveled to reveal Anna sitting it it, stroking Olaf in her lap. “Good morning, sister.”

“Christ!” Elsa put her hand over her heart. “What are you doing up?”

Anna’s fingers scritched between Olaf’s ears. “Needed some water, then heard you get up.”

“So you decided to startle me?”

“So let me get this straight,” Anna said. “I have a one night stand and it’s ‘Anna you can’t sleep with a man you just met’ but _you_ bring a girl home…”

Oh god, “Anna…”

“Listen, you’re _never_ allowed to tease me about that _ever_ again.”

Deflated, Elsa hung her head. “That _would_ be hypocritical.”

“But! Your instincts were right about Hans, so they’re probably right about Honeymaren. I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you laugh or smile so much around someone who isn’t … well family.” Anna blinked, “Huh, I suppose that was a good sign for Kristoff wasn’t it. Anyway, we made it like four whole weeks first.”

“I didn’t need to know that.”

“And I didn’t need to know you got screaming orgasms,” Anna countered.

Mortified, Elsa whispered, “Excuse me, but I think I’m going to go outside and freeze to death now.”

“Don’t be silly and go back to bed.” Anna dislodged the cat and bounced to her feet. She came over and hugged Elsa. “It looks like she’ll be stuck here tomorrow too. Think mother nature is trying to give you a hint?”

Elsa was pretty sure that flat tire was the best thing to ever happen to her, or second best thing, right behind Anna. “Funny how that mistletoe got there.”

“I guess someone thought you needed a little nudge.”

“Encouraging me just so you can lecture me the next morning is hardly a nudge.”

Anna grinned at her. “Is that a complaint?”

She folded her arms, giving her sister a long, considering look as her mind kept replaying everything that had happened. Then she burst into a huge smile and giggled happily, “Not even a little.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: The very first time I played Dragonmaster with my wife's family I kicked their butts ;)


End file.
